


Ring

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Sara came into possession of the ring.





	

Ray left after eating one too many cupcakes, the sugary dairy filled gluteness cakes not settling well with the man’s stomach. 

Mick watched him go before turning back to study the ring. It was nothing. An old piece of silver, worn and dull, that Leonard had kept as a reminder. Why he would plant it on Mick…..

He would think on it tomorrow. There had been too much feeling and not enough drinking to cancel it out - he wasn’t sure there was enough alcohol in the world to block out this loss- and it was starting to take affect. He needed to sleep. He got up and left the kitchen, heading for his room. 

He was almost to his room, where another bottle of whiskey was waiting to nurse him to sleep, when he heard sniffling coming from the room on his right. 

Sara’s room. 

She had held it together decently enough, getting him to the ship and telling the team what had happened. 

He wasn’t stupid. He knew what was happening between her and his partner. Mick thought the whole thing was pointless, but if Len was gonna fall fro anybody, a undead assassin who looks good in leather wouldn’t be a bad choice. He also knew Len would want him to look out for her.

Mick knocked on the door. The sniffling stopped. There was some shuffling, then the door slid open, Sara standing there in puffy eyes and a very threatening look on her face. 

He tossed the ring at her. She caught it easily, confusion replacing threatening when she saw what it was. 

“Hold onto to it until we can figure out why it’s so damn important,” he growled out, leaving with out waiting for a reply. 

He pretended not hear the soft thanks that followed.

Less feeling, definitely more drinking.


End file.
